


What is lost may never be found

by allycat83



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allycat83/pseuds/allycat83
Summary: Hi, I'm back with my version of what could happen regarding the Vanity spoilers, so if you haven't read them then please give my story a miss until next week lol.For everyone else Happy Reading 😀
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Kudos: 27





	What is lost may never be found

How had it come to this Vanessa thought as the cold wind whipped across her face. She pulled her coat around herself more thankful that she had opted to put on more layers.

Johnny kicked the football to his mum as they played behind the Woolpack, she looked at her son he was so innocent a lovely little boy who idolised his mum and Charity. They had a special bond. He has told his mum he was confused and sad after they had moved back to his Auntie Tracys and made her promise that Moses would be his brother forever. She has reassured him and calmed his anxiety even though she knew in her heart that promise may have to be broken if Charity lied to her again.

Vanessa was snapped out of her thought by a text message pinging on her phone, she removed her glove and felt the sting of the icy weather, flicking through her phone she saw another message from Charity saying "I'm sorry can we talk", but Vanessa was stubborn like her dad and after Charity had deliberately interrupted her telling Rhona the truth, she couldn't let it lie and needed space and time to decide what would happen next, what was best for her and them moving forward. 

Ever since the kiss in the cellar two years before Vanessa was besotted with Charity she was the ying to her yang the fire to her gasoline she was the soul mate the half of Vanessa she never knew was missing. Sure they had been through turbulent times but always made it back to each other in the end. Vanessa now watching unsure what to do for the best. She understood why Charity left her on their wedding day for Ryan he's her son, but what came after the theft of the money had caused doubt in Vanessa's mind that Charity would always be looking for something more and that maybe just maybe Vanessa was not enough for her.

"Mummy kick" Johnny shouted through the howling wind, Vanessa realised she should text Charity back and she would when she got back indoors. She loved Charity with all her heart and knew this was one more hurdle to overcome if they could.

As the wind picked up Vanessa realised that football was not a a good idea as the ball blew away from Johnny and into a bush near the Woolpack wall.

"Mummy will get it" Vanessa sighed, as she turned to fish the ball out of its spiky hiding place and roll it back to Johnny she heard the crunch of gravel and footsteps, hoping it was Charity coming to talk she turned with a weak smile on her face that disappeared as the realisation that Pierce the man who had raped her best friend, the man she helped get sent to prison was holding her son in his arms. 

Panic immediately kicked in her breathing quickened before she could speak he was running away carrying her son, she sprinted after her unsure of what exactly was happening but desperate to keep pace she couldn't lose her son again.

She cried out for Johnny as they left the sanctity and safety of the Pub to wherever this would lead. Vanessa prayed she could keep up.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback help me write faster 😁😁😁


End file.
